


Encantador

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: ¿Quién iba a pensar que no se necesita magia para atraer a un mago?
Relationships: Jacob Kowalski/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mis primeras historias de esta pareja! Espero te gusten <3 <3 <3

**I**

—¿Quién querría casarse con él?

—Yo lo haría —respondió Newt antes de realmente pensar en los que estaba diciendo. Luego de recibir la mirada sorpresiva de la ex aurora, añadió—; solo digo que me parece un poco lindo. Además, de estar en su lugar estoy seguro que a usted tampoco le gustaría escuchar una opinión tan negativa sobre… su…

La mirada retadora de la bruja le silenció finalmente. Había intentado darle un mejor sentido a su irresponsable comentario, pero aun si tuviera suerte nada podría hacer con sus rebeldes pensamientos, quienes insensatos se escapaban a su consideración, le hacían saber más que preguntar.

Mirando mejor al hombre en realidad había a su alrededor cierto encanto, sumado a que no había lastimado a sus criaturas a pesar de que una de ellas le había lastimado a tal grado. Sus palabras tenían buenas bases para haber sido pronunciadas. Ya habría tiempo, sin embargo, para tratar con mejor perspectiva el caso en cuestión. Ahora, en cambio, se encontraba en un asunto mucho más importante.

Así pues mientras intentaba omitir el llamado y la alerta en su corazón, tratando de no pensar en los balbuceos incoherentes del muggle preguntándose, entre otras cosas, si realmente creía que era de esa forma y con Newt rechazando la idea por darle un firme sí, se aparecieron.

No podría dejar el tema ahí, lo sabía, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a forzar las cosas y, si en cualquier caso iba a desmemorizarlo, no sería justo para sí mismo intentar saber qué le sucedía a sus emociones.

Cuando llegó a tierra una vez más, pensó cómodamente que el mejor camino sería dejar el tema fluir. Ahora que apenas llegaba al continente, no podría permitirse separar del todo la mente de sus preciosas criaturas. Todavía tenía mucho en qué pensar, e imaginarse casado con el adorable muggle en definitiva se encontraba ya muy alto en su lista de pendientes.

Y, no obstante, por un segundo, al menos solo por uno, sonrió. Aquella imagen no era tan mala.

**II**

¿Qué es lo que pasaba dentro de su corazón, en cada latido, todas y cada una de las veces en que Jacob admiraba a sus criaturas? Toda palabra expulsada sin filtro de su boca, proclamando con total alegría cada sublime halago hacia ellas, golpeaba de lleno a su vanidad, haciéndolo caer lentamente en una suave e innombrable sensación.

Dejando a Newt dentro de una cálida burbuja que hacía expulsar de su pecho uno y mil datos sin importancia acerca del qué, cómo y de dónde había sacado alguna bestia en específico. Y si en un principio pensó que su boca sin freno podría asustar a Jacob, peor fue para su corazón cuando siempre lo encontraba atento a todo lo dicho, como un alumno ávido por aprender cuanto pudiera del nuevo mundo.

Sus ojos oscuros anhelantes por más y más información, para nada sorprendido o incómodo por toda su palabrería. Siempre dejándolo hablar libremente, mostrándose incluso ansioso por escucharlo, alentando a Newt y haciendo más preguntas. ¿Cómo encontrar resistencia? Su corazón dolía todas y cada una de las veces en que Jacob hacía tal o cual cosa por sus criaturas, nunca fallando en adularlas o dejar bien en claro su admiración para con su trabajo incansable por cuidar a cada uno.

Siempre dispuesto a ayudar, aun si pareciera peligroso.

Siempre sonriéndoles con su risilla, nerviosa al principio y confiada casi de inmediato.

Siempre admirándolas.

¿Qué es lo que pasaba dentro de su corazón? No es que en verdad no supiera la respuesta. Ya lo había sentido antes, pero dar nombre esta vez iba más allá de tratarse de un hombre el objetivo de tal emoción, más allá de que se trataba de un muggle o alguien a quien no tenía mucho tiempo de conocer. Era una barrera a la que por mucho tiempo se había aferrado; ¿qué pasaría cuando el resto de sus defectos fueran revelados? Fuera de que nada le aseguraba la posibilidad de ser correspondido, todo se reducía aun más cuando se trataba de pensar en lo que faltaba por descubrir ante Jacob.

Ese hombre adorable no podría tener la suficiente paciencia para soportar hasta el más negativo de sus humores, una cosa era todo lo bien que podía mantenerse enfrente de una aparentemente aterradora bestia en comparación con… lo que pasaba con él. 

—Hey ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Jacob, deteniendo el torrente de pensamientos negativos en su cabeza.

—Sí, sí, solo… necesito-yo… 

—¿Porqué no te tomas un descanso? Yo me daré otra vuelta, no creo que haya faltado nadie, pero quiero asegurarme —añadió, regalándole una sonrisa que no hizo más que calentar sus acelerados latidos. Newt asintió, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no lanzarse sobre esos labios. 

—Gracias, lo dejaré en tus manos —soltó antes de dar la vuelta y prácticamente salir corriendo. 

Necesitaba alejarse, poner toda la distancia posible entre los dos, encontrar un lugar seguro en donde intentar calmar su acelerado latir y la cada vez más pesada respiración. ¿Iba a desmayarse? ¿De verdad? Aún no se atrevía a poner nombre sobre todo a ese errático sentir y ya parecía una colegiala. Vaya vergüenza. Pero cuando preferiría enfrentarse a una docena de obscurial antes que hacer algo por su indomable emoción, ya podía verse perdiendo cada día la voluntad de ocultarse de Jacob y su insana tentadora habilidad de atraerlo sin esfuerzo alguno.

Suspiro a suspiro intentó relajarse. Ya cruzaría ese puente cuando no tuviera más opción, ahora mismo solo necesitaba un descanso, un poco de tranquilidad y alejarse todo el tiempo posible de Jacob. Su adorable Jacob. 

**III**

—¡Hey! Hola, amiguito —saludó Jacob, mitad sorpresa mitad alegría. Ver a esa adorable ramita compartiendo árbol con aun más adorables ramitas lo atrajo irremediablemente.

Newt había dicho que tenía problemas de apego, pero entendía completamente que todo ese cariño se rompiera cuando el mago lo cambió por información. Aun así, Pickett (si recordaba bien su nombre) necesitaba más que una buena disculpa por esa horrenda traición.

Cuando la ramita se detuvo en la punta de una rama no mágica, mirándole con sus profundos y brillantes adorables ojos negros, Jacob miró todavía más asombrado cómo le hacía una ligera reverencia.

—Creo que te está agradeciendo por haberlo salvado —señaló Newt y Jacob pudo observar cómo ante la voz del mago Pickett se giró para darle la espalda, podía ver claramente su disgusto. Avanzó en cambio un par de pasitos hacia él—Tal vez quiere que lo sostengas, estará enojado conmigo un rato así que no se acercará a mí y tal vez necesite todavía un poco de calor.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó, mil y un dudas acechándolo. ¿Y si hacía algo mal y lo lastimaba? ¿Y si lo dejaba caer? Siendo una criatura tan delicada no podía cometer esa clase de errores.

—Descuida, Pickett ni siquiera se acercaría a ti si supiera que podrías lastimarlo de alguna forma. —Ligeramente más confiado, Jacob estiró el brazo, recibiendo en la palma de su mano a la verde criatura.

Sonrió y un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Pickett era ligero y sus patitas le hacían cosquillas. Animado por no obtener ningún rechazo hasta ahora, dirigió uno de sus dedos hasta el bracito izquierdo y lo que supuso era la zona del estómago, acariciándolo tan suavemente como sus manos de repostero se lo permitían. Todavía sin ser rechazado rio un poco más cuando, al alejarse, Pickett empezó a trepar por su brazo. Al sentirlo en su cabeza, volteo adónde Newt.

—¡Es adorable! —dijo, sintiendo unas ramitas tocándole una oreja.

—Lo es.

Pero Jacob apenas tardó en darse cuenta que el mago no estaba mirando precisamente a Pickett. No. Los hermosos ojos se mantenían fijos sobre su persona. En una mirada intensa que duró apenas lo suficiente como para que ambos dieran cuenta de su significado e inmediatamente se giraran en direcciones opuestas.

—I-iré a revisar al los occamy, siéntete libre de ir a dónde quieras.

Apenas dicho eso, Newt salió rápidamente de la vista. Jacob, con el corazón todavía acelerado, asintió aun si no había nadie para verlo. Avanzando por el camino contrario, intentó seguir entreteniendo a Pickett pero fallaba en cada intento.

Algo se había alejado en su pecho.

Algo de lo que definitivamente no podría escapar…

No sabía, sin embargo, si eso es lo que quería.

**IV**

A Newt le gustaba tocar a Jacob. 

Sus suaves formas y tierno sentir, todo él un monumento de líneas y curvas suaves, le llamaban como un canto de sirena al que no tardó mucho tiempo en ser atraído. Por supuesto, intentaba que cada contacto tuviera una buena razón para ser o al menos que hubiera en cada ocasión una excusa fiable para tacharlo como accidente.

Hasta el momento había funcionado.

Y quizá fuera demasiado ingenuo pensar que todo contacto pasó en verdad como un accidente, sin que Jacob pensara al menos una vez lo extraño que era que casi siempre hubiera por los alrededores una razón, que terminara de una u otra forma, con una mano de Newt sobre alguna parte de Jacob.

No podría ser tan ingenuo, eso nunca estaría en sus pensamientos. Pero siempre estaba un paso delante, buscando en cada ocasión el menor indicio de incomodidad, Newt sabía que detendría sus tonterías nada más detectara el más pequeño rastro de desagrado. Evitaría en lo posible que el adorable hombre se alejara de su lado. Estaba cien por ciento seguro, en cuanto Jacob no se disculpara primero por el contacto que Newt mismo había iniciado, al primer paso dado en dirección contraria, en cuanto esas suaves mejillas dejaran de sonrojarse por sus accidentales toques; se detendría. 

Retrocedería hasta el punto cero y simplemente dejaría de fingir. Aún a costa de su corazón, el sentir de Jacob era primero, en realidad no había mucho para pensar o debatir, una vez el adorable muggle no permitiera el más leve contacto, Newt simplemente daría una última disculpa. Ni siquiera pensaría en hacerlo de nuevo.

Ese camino, al parecer, no sería el que tomara en estos momentos. Pensando de nuevo en cosas negativas, cuando en realidad la situación solo se mantenía en la dulce línea de "contacto accidental: aprobado", Newt había hecho tropezar a Jacob. Estando tan abierto a recibirlo fue demasiado tarde su actuar, aunque de todas formas de poco habría servido pues cayó en dirección contraria, el pobre hombre terminó sobre un charco de lodo.

Tardó solo un segundo en ayudarlo a levantarse. Intentó contener la risa, Jacob le daba una mirada retadora, por supuesto que no había sido gracioso para él. La frente y la punta de la nariz cubiertas de lodo, sin embargo, pudo completamente con su pobre intento de soportarlo. Y una vez estalló en risas, su muggle favorito no tardó más en seguirlo.

Pero eso no impidió que fuera empujado hacia el mismo charco lodoso. —Ahora si puede reírse, señor Scamander. —Con la risa ligeramente ahogada Newt extendió una mano en busca de ayuda para salir, sonriente Jacob lo atendió enseguida. Grave error.

Parecían sin duda alguna un par de niños jugando en el lado, a las criaturas sin duda les parecería raro, para ellos se sentía como si ninguna preocupación hubiera allá afuera, como si tan engorroso ambiente aligerara en cien niveles distintos sus almas y sus corazones. Cierto era que, durante un par de minutos, así fue.

Cuando la energía y el inocente jugueteo le habría paso a la calma y las respiraciones agitadas, de la forma más lenta aparecieron sonrisas cómplices, suaves, acompañadas por movimientos más y más tranquilos. Jacob fue el primero en detenerse, ahora sentado a un lado de un agitado mago, quién recostado por completo en el lodo veía al otro como si se tratara de la criatura más hermosa y exótica que hubiera visto nunca. Tan distraído y encantador como estaba, no daba cuenta de todo el peso impuesto en su mirada.

Jacob se tragó un suspiro. Estaba cansado de esa mirada y su nulo actuar. Tanto tiempo fingiendo no verla de repente se le hacía una completa tontería. Ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar, si el hombre hermoso no iba a actuar, entonces él tomaría las riendas. De todas formas, a estas alturas quedaban más que claros los sentimientos de cada uno. 

Se acercó entonces al pelirrojo, el lodo ahora cubría una buena parte de su rostro y casi todo su cabello, ¿quizá era la fortuna dándoles su bendición al haber dejado limpios tanto sus labios como los de Newt? No podría saberlo, pero en definitiva se trataba de una muy buena señal. Estuvo seguro que el mago no advirtió de su presencia hasta que Jacob colocó un beso en su boca. 

Nada más que un simple contacto. Sencillo, sí, pero efectivo—. ¿Nos levantamos? El lodo empezará a secarse —le dijo, usando su mejor imitación de una voz tranquila. El intento se apreciaba, claro, pero de poco serviría luego de que Newt tomara su rostro y empujara sus bocas en un beso que tocó hasta su alma. Lento, suave y profundo. Un verdadero beso de amantes.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —preguntó el mago luego de separarse a recuperar un poco el aliento—S-solo tocar, quiero decir...

—Lo entiendo —lo interrumpió Jacob, sonriéndole cálidamente—, puedes hacerlo.

A Newt le gustaba tocar a Jacob, pero sus suaves formas y tierno sentir apenas tenían comparación a la dulce sensación de tener su cuerpo entre un apretado abrazo, a poseer esos labios haciéndolos mover sobre los suyos.

A la inigualable emoción de saber a su amor correspondió.

**V**

—Dime Jacob —pidió el muggle, extendiendo la mano y respirando agitadamente.

En un segundo Newt se preguntó cómo es que no lo estaba viendo huir despavorido, por qué no estaba recibiendo maldiciones e insultos o si, en todo caso, el adorable hombre no se habría lastimado a pesar de la protección que le obligó a usar. ¡Estuvo a punto de ser aplastado por el erumpent! Y aun así le pedía que lo llamara por su nombre. 

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! 

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar más de lo que estuvo haciendo desde el principio. No solo tomó la mano de Jacob, luego de colocar delicadamente a un lado su preciosa maleta, haló la suave mano para atraer el resto del cuerpo, abrazándolo y sin darle espacio para escapar, le besó.

Una boca suave, tibia e irracionalmente deliciosa le recibió. Estaba sobrepasando la línea, eso no lo dudaba, ¿pero cómo arrepentirse si tan hermosos labios estaban convirtiéndolo, en solo un segundo, en el mago más dichoso? Y la sensación de su bigote raspando su piel lampiña, y el cuerpo suave como algodón bajo sus brazos, y el aliento dulce contra su lengua. Ni el más firme de los hombres podría resistir tales maravillas.

Cuando Jacob estuviera listo para reprenderlo y quizá, tan amable como era, aclararle lo muy arrepentido que estaba por haberle enviado señales incorrectas, Newt lo entendería y se quedaría con tan hermoso recuerdo. Pediría disculpas por su impertinencia, ofrecería incluso hacerle un pequeño Obliviate para olvidar el mal recuerdo y…

¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

Jacob estaba empezando a corresponderle. Con una de sus manos aferrándolo por el abrigo y un brazo regordete rodeándole el cuello, pronto su lengua húmeda, dulce y ávida encontró el camino hasta la de Newt, quien adaptándose a la nueva posición, se hincó entre los muslos y abrazó con fuerza la cintura de Jacob. El contraste de temperaturas del calor de sus cuerpos con el hielo sobre el que estaban creaba una sensación aun más entrañable.

Su hermoso muggle demostraba tener habilidad, moviendo sus labios en un ritmo lento y sensual, necesitado. Su aliento cálido y el aroma de su piel, incluso el agarre con el que lo mantenía sobre su cuerpo, cortaban su aliento aún más rápido. Al separarse, luego de haber regresado a la boca del otro al menos media docena de veces, con el aliento entrecortado por suspiros y los rostros color rojo terciopelo, al conectarse sus miradas, solo pudieron sonreír.

—¿Así es como se presentan ustedes? —preguntó Newt, aún aferrado a Jacob. Este mismo, aumentando su sonrisa, negó tranquilamente.

—Es un saludo especial, de uso limitado para una persona. —Newt recargó su frente contra la de Jacob, cerrando los ojos se deleitó con una suave caricia en su mejilla—. Sabes que tenemos que hablarlo. —Newt asintió—, sabes que no puedes besar a la gente solo porque has recibido algunas señales positivas. —Asintiendo de nuevo, al abrir los ojos el mago sonrió cuando un beso cayó en su mentón y luego otro en la punta de su nariz—. ¿Sabes que no podemos quedarnos aquí? Me estoy congelando. 

Sorprendido Newt actuó rápidamente, al levantarse y caminar de la mano hacia el puente, antes de entrar en el maletín, lo detuvo una última vez.

—¿Puedo… puedo tener otro beso? N-no debes aceptar si no quieres —decía rápidamente—, hablar primero está bien, esperaré hasta que hablemos —antes de que se girara para entrar Jacob lo detuvo. La hermosa sonrisa aun estaba adornando sus labios ahora ligeramente esponjosos.

—Hey, yo tampoco estoy seguro de nada, así que no lo sé, pero supongo que si yo también quiero-

Antes de agregar otra cosa, Newt ya está nuevamente sobre él, con ese apresuramiento nervioso y vivaz, eléctrico. Lo tomó en un beso un poco menos ansioso aunque mucho más profundo. Por completo encantador, mágico.

¡Ah, solo Jacob sería capaz de hacerle sentir tan vivo! Tan interesante, tan lógicamente irracional. Al separarse no hubo razón alguna para dudarlo, él era a quien quería presumirle aun más todas sus criaturas, él era quien podía entenderlo, quien podía leerlo como nadie más lo había hecho. Llevaba solo horas de conocerlo, pero su convicción era la de un hombre que sabía el valor del tesoro encontrado y no planeaba soltarlo.

Una vez dentro, cuando los ojos de Jacob se iluminaron de nuevo ya nada pudo hacer, se supo atrapado, envuelto en el adorable muggle que solo podía hablar dulcemente sobre lo que Newt más amaba en el mundo. 

Cuando llegara la hora de hablar, sin dudar y con todo el valor que su emoción le otorgaba, no dudaría en dar su opinión. Quería dar forma a su amor, quería el amor de Jacob. Quería ser de él, y que él fuera suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Había olvidado que debía subir esto hoy, lo siento! ToT
> 
> Pero ya está aquí y todavía no es muy tarde :D. Espero que te guste, aquí vienen casi 4k de esta mágica y encantadora shipp :3

**VI**

Si hay una cosa que pueda alejar de los postres a Newt, ese no sería otro sino el mismo creador de ellos. Así fuera el más delicioso de los manjares Newt siempre elegiría a Jacob por sobre ellos, entonces, cuando su muggle favorito había iniciado una discusión sobre el nuevo sabor para el relleno de uno de sus nuevos postres (en el que apenas Newt participaba, aunque tampoco es como si tuviera mucho que aportar; todo era delicioso para él), a la pregunta de ¿cuál era su sabor preferido? No dudó en responder.

—El sabor de Jacob. —Y el pobre muggle no hizo más que detener su perorata, mientras, cada segundo un nuevo tono de rosa sobre su rostro, le sonreía tímido, disminuyendo sus movimientos sobre la mesa cubierta de harina, así como sus manos y la pequeña bola de masa. Lo miró acercarse, aceptando con agrado un beso en la mejilla. Podía admirar ese sonrojo toda la vida sin cansarse un segundo.

—Es usted un romántico muy atrevido, señor Scamander —dijo Jacob, sin intentar ocultar su rostro y besando al mago una vez más.

Newt no sabía qué tan ciertas eran esas palabras, sin embargo, puesto que Jacob no parecía en absoluto molesto, las tomó como un halago y no dudó en corresponder a los dulces labios, haciendo del gesto inicialmente tierno y agradecido, movimientos apresurados completamente inapropiados para hacer frente a una inocente pequeña bola de masa.

Jacob, para la fortuna de Newt, le correspondía, dejándose llevar por el repentino cambio en el aire. Sin saber cómo este se había dado pero aun así complacido, solo ese hombre de rojos cabellos era capaz de imponer toda su energía en los momentos más inesperados. Y no encontraría manera en que pudiera catalogar ese rasgo como un defecto, ¡Newt nunca dejaría de ser fascinante!

Antes de que un par de manos descendieran hasta el nudo del mandil en la espalda de Jacob, el mismo sintió un pequeño jalón en su pierna izquierda. A regañadientes se separó de Newt. Pero su sonrisa no tardó en volver cuando vio que se trataba del demiguise, con todo y sus hermosos grandes ojos, quien intentaba llamar su atención. El mago respiraba agitado, con la frente descansando en su hombro y moviendo los pies, balanceándose ligeramente de un lado a otro, más para mostrar su ansiedad al verse detenido que como un baile de apareamiento dedicado a Jacob.

—Lo siento, me pondré en marcha, ¿qué tal si te aviso cuando estén listas? —ofreció el muggle, tan agitado como Newt. El demiguise no lo soltó, pero al mirar al mago fue la señal que Jacob necesitaba para saber qué buscaba decirle la criatura—. Cariño, parece que tenemos que dejarlo para después —dijo, su voz marcada con una clara disculpa aunque acompañada por una pequeña risa.

Y ya que Newt no permitiría que ambas mitades de su corazón pelearan por su atención, el mago terminó alejándose. De todas formas la pequeña pausa en sus labores ya había terminado y era hora de ponerse en marcha otra vez. El demiguise debía tener su bizcocho especial y él mismo consiguió algunos besos. Seguramente Jacob era quien estaba más ocupado de los dos.

Porque si hay algo que pueda alejar del repostero a Newt, esas eran sus criaturas, pero definitivamente, contra ellas, ni siquiera Jacob podría decir no.

**VII**

Newt bailaba para la erumpent, y lejos de que Jacob pensara en sus movimientos como risibles o algo de lo que podría burlarse, en su mente ver al hombre mágico danzar ya estaba tomando, con mucha fuerza y sin impedimento, un lugar muy alto en su tabla de recuerdos entrañables, lindos y sumamente admirables.

Tanto era el amor de Newt a su querida bestia, que a riesgo de tenerlo a él mirándolo, el no-maj/muggle que podía sacar unas buenas risas de su intento por devolver al erumpent dentro del maletín, él simplemente se movía. Puede que igual no le importase tanto la opinión de otros, pero eso solo lo hacía aun más entrañable. Que Newt tuviera el corazón para atender y procurar tanto a sus criaturas incluso más allá de la opinión de los suyos, era una virtud que, ya fuera en magos o muggles, tan solo unos cuantos poseían.

Y eso definitivamente hacía escalar el afecto que ya podía sentir por él. Tal vez Queenie había llamado su atención, y quizá fuese solo porque estaba muy “susceptible” a ello, pero por más que no era un hombre ciego y que pudiera muy capaz de apreciar en todo su esplendor la belleza innegable, Jacob tenía frente suyo a quien muy lejos de los efectos que la mordedura del murtlap le causaba, admiraba a plena conciencia. Con los ojos bien abiertos y los sentidos tan alerta como podían estar, se encontró deseando poder mirarlo más. Conocerlo más.

No solo a su mundo aparentemente peligroso, si el casco y el protector en su pecho decían algo, sino al mago en sí. A Newt, al hombre que se balanceaba y gritaba efusivo para que la erumpent se sintiera lo suficientemente atraída para acercarse y entrar a la maleta. Sonrió, sorprendido al verlo inclinarse y mostrar su… parte posterior. Contuvo el aliento un segundo, seguro que si ella no caía en su encanto, Jacob sería quien correría hasta resguardarse bien al fondo de esa maleta.

¿Cómo un hombre tan entrañable no había sido ya tomado? ¿O tal vez lo estaba pero a ella le gusta mantenerse en un solo lugar? A leguas se veía que el hombre no podía mantenerse quieto, siendo el caso, entonces muy probablemente el mago estaba soltero. Eso, desde luego, poco decía a su favor. Jacob sabía que no era otra cosa más que una persona común, ¿cómo iba él a competir contra otros hombres y mujeres mágicos? Decidió cerrar su mente en ese instante, no necesitaba arruinar el momento ahora.

Continuó, pues, admirando la forma de Newt y la apasionada manera en que trataba de convencer a la erumpent, si tenía suerte y no lo desmemorizaban, pensó en lo divertido que sería aprender. Si tenía suerte y Newt podía “conservarlo”, en definitiva no se negaría a hacerlo, lejos de querer llamar la atención del mago, su corazón había sido tomado por las criaturas, incluso por la erumpent, y mientras pudiera tener contacto con ellas se pondría en el lugar de Newt.

Quería al mago y a las criaturas, era sin dudas un muggle egoísta, pero desear no costaba nada. Mucho menos mirar y perderse en el anhelo. Sonrió de nueva cuenta, maravillado por Newt cuando consiguió tener sobre su estómago a la bestia. ¿Podría ser más increíble? Sus latidos acelerados murmuraron infinitas negativas.

Tan ensimismado estaba que no escuchó a la criatura, completamente no mágica acercándose desde atrás.

Jacob no supo que se encontraba saboreando su última sonrisa y dando su último suspiro antes de que se desatara el caos.

Sin embargo, definitivamente, estaba valiendo la pena.

**VIII**

Newt supo que estaba perdido desde el el momento en que observó a Jacob deslumbrado por sus criaturas como nadie antes lo había estado al mirarlas. No encontró en sus ojos el temor típico de quien descubre un mundo de horror, solo sorpresa y una atracción casi magnética, instantánea, por saber más, ver más, conocer más. Era la clase de admiración que todas sus criaturas necesitaban. No alguien que las viera por su valor monetario, qué tan fieras podrían ser en batalla, o cuál sería su utilidad una vez perdieran la vida.

Quizá era solo porque Jacob no conocía esa clase de "utilidad" en sus criaturas, ¿pero acaso un muggle común y corriente no estaría ya intentando revelar el secreto o buscar una forma de sacar alguna ganancia con cualquier cosa a su alrededor? En cambio, Jacob no ofrecía en su rostro algo que opacara la más fantástica de las sorpresas. Una inocencia nunca antes vista por Newt en un adulto, y mucho menos en uno sin magia. No había en sus gestos malicia o la menor intención de hacer con lo que veía más allá de solo eso, mirar.

Trató de convencerse de que en un momento tendría que caer el otro zapato, no podría ser ese hombre tan bondadoso. Todos las personas tienen su lado oscuro, las sombras que muchos intentan ocultar, ¿en donde y cuando saldría la de Jacob? Sin embargo, mantener esa idea cuando lo veía tan atraído a sus criaturas, a pesar de que era el primer encuentro él solo mostraba abiertamente su encanto por todo lo que le rodeaba, haciéndole a Newt más y más difícil desconfiar.

No luchó demasiado en contra del sentimiento. Aquí estaba la prueba final a su convicción, sus criaturas no eran peligrosas, solo estaba siendo mal juzgadas. Este hombre (muggle, por si no fuera suficiente) inocente y por completo ignorante del mundo mágico, tenía contacto con las bestias que todos sus hermanos magos creían feroces, peligrosas, mostrando en su lugar una real admiración a ellas. Las respetaba, sin conocerlas en absoluto Jacob tenía ya en su manera de moverse y observar, el tacto de quién sabe qué las criaturas merecen el mismo trato que cualquier ser vivo.

Por cada segundo observándolo, Newt solo caía un poco más. El interés que mostraba Jacob no podía ser fingido, nadie habría sido capaz de actuar expresiones tan claras, honestas y fáciles de leer, mucho menos cuando tampoco era consciente de que estaba siendo observado.

Newt intentó mantenerse firme a pesar del arrítmico latido en su corazón y el ansia por involucrar aun más a Jacob en su mundo. Quería no encariñarse demasiado, la experiencia aun tenía peso sobre sus hombros, pero resistir a la clara fascinación de Jacob era difícil. Carecía de un punto de comparación exacto, era la emoción en su pecho algo nuevo y libre. Ligero y suave. No había dolor, solo un tenue cosquilleo en el estómago y un extraño efecto en su cerebro que no le permitía desviar su atención fuera de la escena. Nada había más allá Jacob y sus criaturas. Jacob y su sonrisa fácil. Jacob.

Jacob.

Jacob.

Dio un paso hacia él, intentando en todo momento controlar su respiración y las manos repentinamente temblorosas. Newt ya lo sabía, su caída por un muggle tan inusual era más que inevitable, sin embargo, y podía aceptarlo al menos para sí mismo, no iba a evitarlo.

No quería hacerlo.

**IX**

—¡Newt! —Jacob se acercó rápidamente al mago, el hombre grosero que le borraría la memoria le había contado muy detalladamente lo que con toda probabilidad le harían a Newt y la señorita Goldstein. Siendo no más que un simple muggle, no podía arriesgarse a pelear, aun si intentara resignarse a que al fin y cabo borrarían de sus recuerdos a Newt, ahora que lo sabía tan a salvo cómo era posible, su preocupación estaba lejos de ceder su paso a la calma.

También estaba feliz por la señorita Goldstein, claro, pero todavía quemaba en su pecho la traición (aunque se tratara de su trabajo y nadie pudo haber adivinado sobre el hombre muerto) hacia Newt y las criaturas. Ahora mismo solo necesitaba saber que el pelirrojo estaba bien, sin detenerse a analizar, tanto como pudiera, las razones de toda preocupación o como es que el mago no intentaba mantener una cordial distancia.

Revisó sus mejillas y su nariz, palpó las costillas a través de la ropa, sin prestar demasiada atención a los rápidos latidos o las manos sobre sus hombros. ¡Estaba temblando! Jacob apenas lo notaba, pero sus palmas, cubiertas por un ligero sudor, estaban frías, tiritando de la más clara ansiedad. Justo entonces, Newt tomó su rostro, los ojos claros lo miraron con exactamente el mismo agitado sentimiento reflejado en todo su maravilloso color.

Sonrió sin sentir humor, no entendía una sola cosa pero a penas parecía importante, comprendía el sentimiento del hombre, podía leer en sus gestos atractivos cada emoción, como si él mismo las susurrara a su oído. _Está bien_. _Estoy bien_. ¿ _Qué hay de ti_? Jacob dejó, mucho más relajado ahora, que fuera esta vez Newt quien lo revisara. Desde luego que ni siquiera lo habían rasguñado, los magos parecían usar la magia para todo, era comprensible que incluso la violencia estuviera en ese rubro. Sin embargo, no parecía en absoluto convencido.

—¿Recuerdas Central Park? —preguntó Newt con voz nerviosa mientras revisaba los ojos de Jacob uno a uno, buscando algo que quizá encontraría y que de a poco estaba inquietando a Jacob, cuando podían borrarle la memoria en cualquier momento, ¿tal vez en verdad le habían hecho algo?

—Cla-claro, gané la competencia en el baile sin al menos participar —eso le ganó una risilla nerviosa al mago, el sonido le tranquilizó un poco.

—¿Y cuando regresamos aquí? —Jacob no dudó su respuesta.

—Me hablaste sobre los mooncalf, de hipogrifos y dragones —decía el muggle recuperando un tono animado mientras Newt palpaba sus brazos, sentía su pulso acelerarse con cada movimiento, suave aunque firme. Ambos mantenían un ligero temblor.

¿Esa era una reacción esperada ante la amenaza de muerte hacia un amigo? Tampoco es que pudiera pensarlo profundamente justo ahora, lo único que sabía con certeza es que el deseo por abrazar a Newt y sentir que estaba vivo, fuera de la imagen que había colocado en sus pensamientos una vez el hombre grosero le contó el posible destino, lo tenía cada segundo sobre el borde de una línea cuyo final le resultaba incierto.

Antes de preguntarse qué pasaría si se atreviera a cruzarla, un par de brazos delgados lo rodearon. El calor de Newt se extendió por todo su cuerpo, cubriéndolo afable en la armónica sensación de que ahora definitivamente todo estaba bien. Sintió sus latidos apresurados pero constantes, vivos.

—De verdad, Jacob... —susurró Newt silencioso a cada palabra, la calma casi palpable rodeándolo. El muggle no sabía qué es lo que había hecho para ganarse la preocupación del mago, pero teniéndolo así de cerca en realidad apenas le importaba, solo quería estar un poco más de esa forma, cubierto de la calidez y el aroma de Newt.

Pronto, sin embargo, se vio separado lentamente. Sintió un par de manos encerrando su rostro y esos hermosos ojos tan cercanos a los suyos que ninguna otra cosa hizo falta para tener las respuestas a todas las preguntas que la humanidad se había hecho alguna vez. La vida y el universo lo tomaban entre sus dedos, ¿que más necesitaba saber?

—Yo también me alegro que se encuentre bien, señor Kowalski —dijo la señorita Goldstein a lejos, o quizá a tres pasos de ellos, para Jacob no resultó fácil despegar su atención del hermoso hombre que le sostenía la mirada como si del más delicioso _paczki_ se tratara, mucho menos solo para averiguar en dónde estaba ella.

Aun así lo hizo, separándose de manera inevitable sintió como si una parte en el interior de su pecho quedara aplastado bajo un dolor agudo, mismo que no duró demasiado. Newt se mantuvo cerca, con una amigable mano en uno de sus hombros, hacía presión con los dedos de vez en cuando. Jacob terminó por relajarse, presentó su preocupación caballerosa a la señorita Goldstein y luego volvió los ojos al mago.

Su mirada lo declaraba todo y la de Jacob no se quedó atrás.

**X**

Jacob tiene una sonrisa fácil, nunca lo negaría y no habría por qué hacerlo, sin embargo, de todas las amables cualidades que puedan aplicarse a un hombre así, sería un error creer que era tan simple. También hay deseos, sueños y ambición.

Deseaba hacer realidad el sueño de su _babcia_ , deseaba salir de esa fábrica que lo consumía día tras día y por supuesto, deseaba que el banco aceptara darle un préstamo aun si no tenía alguna cosa como respaldo ante un fracaso que solo ellos podían ver. Puede que todas fueran nobles causas, no pasaría por menos que un santo si usaba la voz correcta, en especial cuando no había mentira en que realmente había adoptado ese sueño como suyo. Pero Jacob no era ningún hombre inocente, él también tenía un par de ambiciones escondidas. La más reciente; Newt.

El mago lo había atrapado en casi un único movimiento dentro de su red. Sin gran esfuerzo lo hizo parte de su colección de criaturas. No fue solo por haber empujado a Jacob en un mundo desconocido y exótico, el hombre mismo hubiera sido todo lo que habría necesitado para caer. Una sola palabra, una sola mirada. Jacob no era especialmente susceptible, pero Newt tenía a su alrededor una fuerza de atracción hacia todo lo que entraba en contacto con él, aun si por cuenta propia no se considerará sociable, estaba en sus manías la fuente misma de su atractivo. Su cara bonita hacía el resto.

Jacob en realidad no tuvo la menor esperanza de salir indemne. Pero se trataba de su propio egoísmo quien lo dirigía aun más adelante en esa dirección, lo quería. No de la forma en que podía querer a Queenie, Newt estaba por delante de algo tan simple como el atractivo físico. Era ello solo un extra de alguien de por sí tan extraordinario.

Quería de él la misma pasión que imponía en el trato hacia sus bestias, la misma mirada de amor y el tacto tan cuidadoso. Deseaba sus palabras amables, los apodos dulces y su voz tranquila. Pero... si solo fuera tan simple, desear o querer, si solo pudiera conformarse con ello. Newt despertaba en su interior el anhelo de un hombre sediento que finalmente encuentra su oasis.

No era difícil encontrar desesperación y hambre. Ambición en la más pura de sus formas. _Mírame a mí_. _Tócame a mí_. Por insano que fuera, aun cuando entendía lo egoísta que resultaba, se le hacía imposible deshacerse de una parte tan negativa de sí mismo. Si Jacob pudiera considerar una sola cosa a su favor, es que aun tenía la fuerza y la voluntad para guardar muy dentro de su pecho tan crítico afán.

Continuaría, desde luego, siendo un amigo, si acaso lo eran, conservando su estatus del tipo gracioso compañero del hombre increíble. Tampoco es que fuera tan malo; aun podía quedarse a su lado, podía mirarlo desde lejos, seguiría siendo de alguna manera suyo. Y si Newt todavía intentaba ignorar sus miradas, que así sea, Jacob no tenía un pelo de tonto, su paciencia era mucha y sabiendo lo que se escondía tras los precisos ojos de Newt, encontraría aun más.

Jugaría con él tanto como quisiera jugar, en realidad era bastante divertido. Guardaría lo suficiente si al final la recompensa sería tener al mago solo para él, simplemente no podría haber mejor incentivo. La duda, claro, lo carcomía al saber cuánto iba a esperar, sin embargo nada había que hacer por ello, mientras las dudas en Newt se inclinaran a su favor nada haría para apresurar las cosas.

Mientras, solo quedaba observar, sonreír y disfrutar del viaje. Jacob ya le pertenecía a Newt, cuando Newt perteneciera a Jacob, la verdadera aventura comenzaría.

**XI**

Queenie intenta de nuevo tragar el nudo en su garganta que le impide respirar. Toma una bocanada de aire fresco y, retorciendo sus delicados dedos, intenta de nuevo no pensar o escuchar.

Pero es imposible. Siempre lo ha sido.

Ahí está la voz interna de Jacob despidiéndose de ella, sus dulces palabras resonando como el más hermoso poema directamente a su pecho. Escucha también el viento, la lluvia. Y en el fondo de tan agridulce momento, el más triste adiós. Un lamento que, en su experiencia, está segura ni siquiera Jacob es capaz de oír, entender o dar cuenta de sus propio subconsciente, sin embargo existe y a Queenie no le toma demasiado comprender.

Sabe que él la quiere, no hay en sus ojos o pensamientos la menor duda de ello. Pero es Newt a quien ama, para él es dedicado tan oculto adiós. Los ha visto a través de su fantástica aventura; cómo se miraban, la forma en que se cuidaban mutuamente y podían seguir los pensamientos del otro aun cuando ninguno era capaz de usar la Legeremancia. El cómo es que en tan pocos días parecían amigos de toda la vida. Ahora que el tiempo juntos encontraba su fin y la despedida de volvía inevitable, solo tuvo un momento de duda.

Deseó hacerse creer que podía ganar el corazón del maravilloso ser humano que Jacob es, anhelaba ser ella quien lograra conquistarlo, tan egoísta como era; quería a Jacob para sí misma. Pero cuando su mente en aquel segundo infinito logró alcanzar al abrumado pelirrojo, estaba segura de que tras todo esa emoción apenas controlada, el hombre sentía como si la mitad de su alma fuera repentinamente separada de su cuerpo. No le costó mucho rectificarlo, tan distraído como podía estar, a Queenie le bastó menos de un empujoncito para revelar los pensamientos de Newt.

Lo supo en ese instante, no debería ser ella quien robara los preciosos últimos segundos. Es una buena chica, si puede hacer algo por su querido Jacob, entonces lo hará. Retrocede un paso al mismo tiempo que el muggle, mientras él recibe las primeras gotas de lluvia Queenie se vuelve hacia Newt, lo toma del brazo y lentamente le hace subir el par de escalones que los separan. Ignora las miradas de extrañeza, e intentando que sus gestos le digan al mago más de lo que puede decir, mientras su adorado Jacob cierra los ojos, ella susurra tan bajo como fuera posible al oído de Newt.

—No pierdas el tiempo.

De inmediato regresa con Tina, su dulce y adorable Tina. La abraza fuertemente, se necesitarán la una a la otra tanto o más de lo que han hecho hasta ahora. Sonriendo mira hacia sus chicos, lágrimas finalmente abandonado sus ojos. Le duele y es feliz. Sabe, entiende que ha hecho lo correcto, cuando Newt toma el mentón de Jacob y lo ve acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla en absoluta adoración, está segura de escuchar un suave agradecimiento, aunque tan emocionada como está, no puede saber de quién es. A penas importa, sabe que ambos serán felices por su obsequio, tal vez Newt se lo reconozca más tarde, Jacob en definitiva lo haría.

Sonríe, sus labios tiemblan pero es alegría verdadera lo que la toca cuando los mira besarse bajo los pliegues del paraguas mágico. Tina se estremece, pero es lo suficientemente amable para decir nada, Queenie la admira aun más por eso. Al limpiarse las lágrimas su gesto se amplía, la herida sangra como cualquiera sobre su piel, pero saber que fue capaz de hacer a Jacob feliz, aun si es por solo un momento, también la llena de emoción.

El contacto de los labios es simple, pero sin esfuerzo alguno lo reconoce por todo cuanto pudo haber significado para ella. Newt tarda un poco más en retroceder, cuando lo hace otro par de lágrimas escapan, deben irse y no será capaz de mirar a Jacob nunca más, ni siquiera tiene que usar su poder para leer los pensamientos del mago.

Tina limpia su nariz y aun si no lo quiere escucha un suave "hermoso" antes de desviar sus mente de vuelta a la lluvia. Entonces Newt regresa con ellas, a un segundo de dar un último vistazo a Jacob, acepta la mirada agradecida del mago antes de desaparecer.

Cuando aterrizan, es nada lo que le toma corresponder el abrazo de Newt, él lo necesita, ella también. Él logra reprimir su llanto, Queenie no tiene porqué callar.

Duele, pero es feliz por Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba muy inspirada cuando escribí el último drabble, pero no es ni de cerca la única versión que puedo crear para que sean estos dos adorables hombres quienes se besen al final :3, pero no diré más al respecto, ya lo leerás tu cuando lleguen aquí.
> 
> Por ahora es todo, me gustaría saber tu opinión respecto a todo, o incluso sin nada tiene que ver :D, ten por seguro que te leeré y haré todo lo posible por contestarte :)
> 
> Me retiro, disculpa las faltas de ortografía, cada vez estoy más ciega y más torpe jajaa, pero aun así, espero de corazón que te haya gustado, ¡mil gracias por leer! 
> 
> Te quiero, ciao <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Amo tanto a estos dos hombres que me los imaginé juntos desde la primera escena en la película, aun así no me atrevía entonces a escribir otra cosa que no fuera Johnlock, pero ahora que recientemente estoy experimentando con otros fandoms, ¿cómo no iba a escribir de Newt y Jacob? 
> 
> He roto mis propios parámetros y sigo nerviosa, dime qué opinas ¿ok? Realmente me gustaría mejorar <3\. Por el momento, te agradezco por haber leído <3 <3 <3
> 
> Te quiero, ciaooooo uwu.


End file.
